Romantic Destiny
by MissYzzy
Summary: <html><head></head>Meeting him was like destiny; a romantic destiny. I'll just have to hope it's true.</html>
1. This must be destiny!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry if I don't update daily. It's just that I'm so busy with all the school works, and no inspiration at all, which is sad. But don't worry! I'll still update though it won't be updated daily. I try my best to think of a nice idea to put so that you would be entertained and would highly like my stories. Thank you for your patience! Anyways, this is a songfic. I just got so addicted to Katy Perry's song, "Not like the movies". The lyrics are so meaningful it made me cry.

**Disclaimer:** The song is from Katy Perry. The used book is Harry Potter by J.K Rowling, not me.

**Summary:** Meeting him was like destiny; a romantic destiny. I'll just have to hope it's true.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isn't it that when you're nearly getting married, you get all happy and nervous and excited? How come none of that is what I'm feeling right now? How come I'm feeling unsure of this decision? Why is it that I'm feeling a bit stupid about getting ready? Am I ready for this? Am I happy about this? I don't know.

I nearly cried, thinking what the heck would happen to me after saying those words that would probably change everything. My last name, my future, everything. It's like I'm not ready to face this future, or is it that I don't love him anymore? Do I love him? Do I? I looked at the mirror, seeing a straight face, no emotion at all. Is this what a bride should look like at her wedding?

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say to me.

"I think not," I say honestly. There's no need to lie, I should tell everything I feel right now, for them to tell me advices and to comfort me. Is it all going to be alright? I look up to the one who asked me. Her usual messy hair now tied neatly in a bun and her bangs neatly put at the side. She's beautiful. I smile at her, she smile back.

"What's wrong?" she asks, showing great concern. Should I tell her?

Soon enough, I opened up. Told her everything I felt, and my questions that are waiting to be answered.

**[o]**

Walking up the aisle was great; people flashing expecting smiles at you because something is bound to happen. If only they knew what I planned to do, thanks to my beautiful friend. Not only did I smile at them, I even waved at them, without feeling nervous or anything. I actually want to do the plan now. I just can't wait anymore… Well, that's what I think, but I feel like breaking someone when I do what I plan – scratch that – I _will_ break someone; him.

_**He put it on me, I put it on**_

_**Like there was nothing wrong**_

_**It didn't fit, it wasn't right**_

_**Wasn't just the size**_

_**They say you know, when you know**_

_**I don't know**_

Is it time to do it? Will it feel right? Is everything going to be alright?

"I think I don't love you like how I used to," I whispered to him. I didn't look at him as tears started flowing out of my eyes. What is his reaction? Why am I crying? It felt right but at the same time, it didn't. I don't want to hurt him because I love him. No, I don't love him like what a couple would love each other, but just a friend; a friend who's always there no matter what. He brushed the tears on my cheeks. His soft, warm hands made me feel somehow better.

_**I didn't feel that fairytale feeling, no**_

_**Am I stupid girl, for even dreaming that I could?**_

"I knew you would say that," I can sense a smile on his voice. I looked up, and yes, he's smiling. Not a big smile, but a smile that would always tell me it's alright. I cried again, harder this time. Like an angry rain pouring in the night sky.

He pulled back and faced the crowd. "I'm sorry to say that I would not want this marriage to continue," he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He always makes me feel that everything is alright. That nothing could possibly go wrong. He would suffer a lot just to make me smile. I appreciate all that. And I'm sorry that he would just waste his money on this celebration that didn't even happen.

_**If it's not like the movies,**_

_**That's how it should be, yeah**_

_**When he's the one, I'll come undone**_

_**And my world would stop spinning**_

_**And that's just the beginning**_

Everyone on the crowd frowned. They threw disapproving faces at me. For once, I didn't care. I was free and nothing could stop me feeling this happiness. Looking at him, he even is smiling, big this time. He hugged me and said, "Find the right guy, Ginny. And when you do, I wish you all the happiness." He kissed my cheek, which I know would be the last time he'll ever do that.

"Thanks for everything, Dean. I'm sorry that your money just went to waste because of me," I said. He shrugged and turned to go to his parents which have this smile that I didn't know what it meant.

**[o]**

_**Snow white said when I was young,**_

_**One day my prince will come**_

_**So I wait for that date**_

Days had passed since the failed marriage, and I still can't believe I had done such thing. I mean, it felt right doing it. But at the same time, I felt horrible that I just wasted what Dean's family had spent to have such a wonderful ceremony. I should stop thinking about the past. Yes, that's right. Nothing will happen if I think about it, for it already happened.

_**They say it's hard to meet your match,**_

_**Find my better half**_

_**So we make perfect shapes**_

I saw this one verse in a song, "_**If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time, if you can't see the sign, wait for it**_" This really hit me. I thought I had deep feelings for Dean. Sure, he was sweet and caring and all that. But it seems that he's too much, if you know what I mean. He's too perfect. No one's perfect, yes, but it seems that he was acting like an Edward Cullen; trying to please the girl with doing whatever she wants, no mistakes, too romantic, everything a girl wants. He must've read Twilight. Sure all girls want that type of guy but isn't perfection boring? No problems to challenge your so-called "perfect love", no sad feelings because everything's perfect, you won't even get mad at him unless you got tired of his perfection, no other feelings but only happiness. Isn't that boring? All of us wants a challenge, maybe not all but I certainly do. Facing challenges would make a person strong; he/she would suffer a lot to keep their love last forever. Won't you feel proud or happy or something much more than happy that you were able to face such a problem? Besides, you want to feel like you gave him something he never had, which he would thank you for later. If he misses something, you try to fill it with what you can. I want to be able to give someone I love something he never had or experienced, for that would be the mark that I, and only I, was able to give him that.

I want someone who can make me happy and sad at the same time; happy that he would make me feel all the love in world but sad that he could hurt me but in the end, we would still be together. With Dean, it's not like that. He just made me happy. I guess I got tired of having only one expression all the time.

_**One hundred percent**_

_**Worth every penny spent**_

_**He'll be the one that finishes your sentences**_

I went to the cake shop near my apartment and bought a whole Chocolate Heaven. I don't know why, but whenever I'm alone or I feel shaken, I buy stuff I don't usually need. You might say I spend a lot, why yes. Yes I do. It's just that when I buy, I feel that the money is not wasted because well, everything's an investment. At least that's what I think. Or maybe that's just my way of saying I really love seeing new things and actually having them.

Along the way up to my apartment, I bumped someone. It was a guy with bright green eyes that could melt ones soul. He has round spectacles which would make someone look like a nerd, geek, dork, name it, but he didn't look like that, he looks handsome for a guy with round spectacles. His hair looks like it hasn't been combed for many years. He's wearing a white shirt underneath his denim jacket and jeans and sneakers. He looks fine and neat aside from his hair.

"Sorry, miss," he says. When he looked at me, he smiled. It was breathtaking; a feeling I never felt towards Dean.

"Oh shit." My cake fell when he bumped me resulting to a dirty and ugly and ugh, it looks like shit! I looked at the guy that I thought was breathtaking and all and gave him a face which would make other guy say sorry and do whatever they can to cover up their mistakes. Yes, I could make people say sorry forcefully.

"You know, you have to give me another one of this!" I almost screamed at him. I don't usually have a bad temper but seeing my _favorite_ cake destroyed because of someone's carelessness really hit my 'angry' button if there was.

"No, I don't." He was calm for a person who is about to be beaten up. I like it.

"What?"

"I said –"

"I know what you said!" I was trying hard not to beat up this guy. He better thank God that I'm trying my very best not to explode.

I'm not really angry because he ignored my persuasion of him buying another cake awhile ago, which is a first. It's only because I've been craving for that cake 2 months ago before the wedding where I have to have a diet so that I won't get fat and my dress would fit me perfectly. They even have to watch me eat just to see if I follow my diet crap! If only they knew that I can eat so much without getting fat then I wouldn't have to eat such crappy foods.

"Good you know, thought you were deaf or something." There was sarcasm in his voice. This is the first time that someone's joking around with me. Not even Dean could joke around when I'm angry. I'm impressed. Three stars for him.

"Thought you were a nice guy, but I guess I was stupid to have such a thought." He shrugged.

"I think I am. It's just that your attitude of thinking you can persuade anyone with that cute-angry-hot face."

"Cute-angry-hot face?" I laugh. "You think I'm all that?" Flirty face was on. I'm just testing him, what he'll react on my expression this time. For now, I forgot all about the cake on the floor.

"I didn't say you were that. Just your face you showed awhile ago when your cake fell." He wasn't minding my flirty face. Is this guy for real? I hate to admit it, but this guy… he's different; different in a way that I don't know.

When I remember about my cake, I gave him a sharp look then to my cake which would mean, '_hey you who bumped me and got my cake to look like crap! You better pay for it!'_ Looking at his expression of deep amusement, he probably got the message.

"I'll give you another cake—"he smiled. I almost screamed of what he said. "—only because you're a very interesting girl. No one has ever given me those expressions before. It would be nice to meet you again." He smiled. A smile worth a thousand words, a smile that made all his faults fade away. It was – may I repeat – breathtaking. Okay, I admit. I like him.

_**If it's not like the movies,**_

_**That's how it should be, yeah**_

_**When he's the one, I'll come undone**_

_**And my world would stop spinning**_

_**And that's just the beginning**_

**[o]**

"Thank you!" I say loudly with a smile so wide. It may be childish but if you're this happy as to what I'm feeling, you can't stop your lips to smile this wide.

"Aren't you one shallow girl," he says.

"Yes, yes I am," I admitted. "By the way, what's your name? We've been talking for God knows how long and we still haven't introduced ourselves." I extended my hand for him to shake. This is why I hate introductions. But I have to know his name, I just have to.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He shook my hand and smiled that you-can-melt-someone's-soul-literally smile.

"Harry Potter? Oh my gosh! You're a wizard!" I am shocked. How could I not notice him? He's like the most important wizard in the whole wide world. I've been a fan of Harry Potter when I was a kid, now, still am but not that crazy. But seeing him in person really makes my heart jump wildly inside me.

"And I'm guessing you're a witch?"

"Well, yeah! I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Wow, meeting a witch at a muggle place, this is the first time." He looked at his watch. "Sorry, but I have to go. Nice meeting you by the way. I hope we would meet again." He went out of the cake shop.

"Bye," I say softly.

Walking up to my apartment, I can't think of anything but the meeting with _the_ Harry Potter. Some people would stutter in front of him because of surprise and that he's hot, but not me. I used to be the one stuttering when seeing a famous person, luckily, I changed somehow. Changing into a strong girl that wouldn't let other people see how I'm still a weak person inside. I don't let them see that for I don't want to be treated like a like a little kid. Anyways, I have this sort of crush on Harry Potter and it's not because he _is_ Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. I liked him already before I knew who he was. He was the only person who wouldn't be afraid of me, and seeing those green eyes… I can't describe why I like him exactly. This is the first time I felt something different, like being in love. I know we met only for a short time but this meeting could be destiny! I know I'm being a bit over about this meeting but hey, this is what I feel. I'll just have to hope that it's true. What a romantic destiny this is!

'_**Cause I know you're out there**_

_**And you're, you're looking for me **_

_**It's a crazy idea that**_

_**You were made perfectly for me**_

_**You see**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was planning that this would be a one-shot; a short one-shot. But since they never knew each other in the start, I was planning to develop their 'destiny' a bit slowly. So it's still a songfic, people. The song might end already in the next chapter but the story probably won't. I might be repeating some stanzas to fit the situation. Review? You can also request me some plots or pairings or things like that, ya know.


	2. This is wonderful!

**Author's Note:** CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER 2!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the book are all J.K's!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Ring* *Ring*

"Ugh," I moan. *Ring* *Ring* "Ugh," I moan again. Who the hell is here in this hour? I can't open my eyes because clearly I slept late, again. I open my eyes a little to check my clock. 6 am. How could someone be awake at 6 in the morning? I never woke up at 6 in the morning, not even during work days. Why would I anyway? It only takes me an hour to dress up and about twenty minutes to eat and a second apparate to work. Ugh.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"FINE! I'm up! Stop ringing!" I say loudly. *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* can't this person wait for a minute?

I angrily walk towards the door. I open it and guess who was the one ringing? Correct, Harry Potter! Sleep went away from me and I was widely awake. I was shocked. It must've been seen on my face because he grinned at me.

"Hello."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I passed by this building then I remembered you live here so I came to just… I don't know. I guess I wanted to see you," he says sheepishly. That's cute. Could this guy be anymore dashing? Whatever he says seems to be perfect in my ears, probably because he has such great aura surrounding him. Aura of confidence? Confident that he could make me weak by the words he says? Well, that's great!

_I guess I wanted to see you_, he said awhile ago. I controlled myself on not blushing because it would put on a great show for him, and I wouldn't want that. Yet. That sentence really made me feel like I was dreaming of this whole scenario. I raise my right eyebrow. "You wanted to see me?" I was planning on saying it smoothly or rather calm but instead, I heard surprise on my voice. How could my voice fail me?

He, himself, is shocked. It seems that words just poured out of his mouth awhile ago seeing that he's remembering what he said. He looked at me and seems to be searching through my face. Finally, he says, "Yes." I blush hard. I might look like a tomato in front of him. That would be embarrassing. I look away from him and turn around to face my apartment.

"Come in. It's rude not to be hospitable towards guests," I say, still not looking at him. I walked towards the kitchen and hear his footsteps following me. I pointed at the living room. "You may sit over there." I still am not looking at him. I can still feel my cheeks burning that it could be as hot as a person with fever.

"Thanks," he says.

"So what would you like; milk, tea, coffee, or juice?"

"Juice would be nice."

I go to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of orange juice and pour it in the glass. "So you just came here to see me?" I want to see if he's joking or not.

I walk towards the couch he's sitting on and give him the glass of juice. I sit beside him with my own glass of juice. "Yes." His voice is sincere making me believe him. He drinks some juice and looks at me again.

"Why would you want to see me?" I am a bit curious as to why he would want to see me.

"I have already seen you, Ginny. Playing seeker for the Harpies, am I right?" I nod. Well, the Harpies is a famous team so it makes sense that he has already seen me.

"Well, I was seeker too, before. On my first year at Hogwarts, I was the seeker, the youngest one at that. It's been awhile since I've ridden a broomstick and searched for the snitch. I stopped on my sixth year since on my seventh year I got out of school to, you know." Yes, she knows. She, herself, was at Hogwarts. She saw Harry but never really knew him personally. She knows that Harry got out of school to save us all from Voldemort. No, she's not afraid of saying _his_ name. She has never been. Only because her parents told her not to because it was giving them the creeps that she didn't say it in front of her family.

"Yes, I know." I laugh softly. "You saved the world, hero." He laughs at that and mouths the word _hero_.

"Hero, huh. Well, I wasn't the only one who saved the world. I have my friends with me helping me save it; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, your brother. Speaking of which, why haven't I met you if your brother's my best friend?" He's right about that. Even I wondered about it. Why haven't we –? Oh that's right! Should I tell him? It would make him laugh, no doubt. I sigh. Yeah, I probably should.

"When I was still little, I was first year and you, second year. We met actually, on the train. But I didn't introduce myself because I was shy then." He wasn't saying anything but listening attentively and maybe thinking about his second year on Hogwarts. "Yeah, I asked my brother not to introduce me to you because, well." I am definitely blushing and finding it hard to continue.

"Go on. Because what?" He was really curious, wanting to know more information.

I cleared my throat. "Because I was a big fan of you before." I blushed again. But he didn't mind, he smiles at me and told me to continue. "I would stutter whenever I see you. So I didn't want you to know me then because it would seem pathetic to you. I helped in the battle of Hogwarts, you know."

"Yeah, I heard Ron saying that her sister helped. Thanks!"

"Anyways, as time passed, I stopped being this crazy fangirl and became relaxed. I stopped thinking of you as some hot hunk but just a normal wizard." That didn't come out right. I still think of him as some hot hunk but that would be weird. On the other hand, he really _is_ a normal wizard just like the rest of us.

"I appreciate you for thinking of me as just a normal wizard. Mostly, people wouldn't even realize that I'm just a person who has faults. They think of me as a hero, who would save their lives, thinking that if I made a single mistake, it'll only be my mistake. What if they were the one trying to save everyone's ass, saving the whole fucking world? I'm curious to see what the fuck they would do. I was crushed into pieces seeing the people I love die because I was the chosen one." He suddenly looks vulnerable. As if speaking is a hard job to do. I could feel him. Feel how hard it is to be the one people look up to. I was never given such a job but looking through his expression could make you feel all the dread he felt before. I pat his shoulder for comfort.

"It's all in the past now, Harry. You could stop thinking about the past and just think about the future, about you and not about the people surrounding you."

"You're right. So –"he grins at me. "—you thought of me as a hot hunk eh?" I blushed hard. This is humiliating! He's laughing so hard that tears started coming out of his eyes. I punched his shoulder playfully not wanting to have a fight but just playing around. Even though it was humiliating, I am proud that I was able to tell him the truth.

_**And my world would stop spinning**_

_**And that's just the beginning**_

We stayed like that for hours, talking about nonsense stuffs and laughing quiet a lot. When the time came for him to leave, I felt low on energy. He's like a battery to me; when near me, energy just burns up on me and when he's gone, I'm like dead. Simple as that.

"I had fun. Thanks," his cheeks were a bit red from our laughing fit.

"Me too."

Out of nowhere, he planted a kiss on my cheek. Of course, I blushed again. This must've been the 5th time I blushed for a single day. A record! And it was all because of him.

"W-what?" I can't stop stuttering. I look at him and he, too, is blushing though not as bad as mine.

"I like you." And at that, he left.

_I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you._ It took me about five minutes to register all that has happened. I scream loudly.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" and dance a little childish dance. I can't stop it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review? I think this chapter's nice. I've done it in a day but I didn't feel it was rushed up.


	3. Thoughts flowing carelessly

**Author's Note:** CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3! There were no reviews, so I'm thinking that the story isn't that good. But I'll still write this piece of shit even though I doubt there will be reviews for this again. Lol

**Disclaimer:** No copyright intended. All are J.K Rowling's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, well, well. Someone is in high spirits today," Ted Miller teases. He's the beater for the Harpies same for his little brother, Alex Miller. Ted is tall for his age, he's only 19 but his height is 6'2", I know, wow right? Alex on the other hand is 18 but is small compared to his brother, who is only 5'5". Both of them have this white blond-ish hair that had reached their shoulders already. You could almost think they were twins but their age, height and eye color gave that away. Ted has sea-like eyes while Alex has sky-blue eyes. Both of them are wearing sweat pants and a plain shirt for training, same as everyone else.

"Let me, guess. Ginny Weasley, right?" Vivian Andrews says brightly. She is the one full of energy that's why we chose her as one of the chasers since it's impossible for her to stay in one position. She is as tall as me and has brunette hair and dark brown eyes. Vivian is the closest friend I got since we were in Hogwarts. Though she wasn't a Gryffindor, she still made friends with me and has the guts to sit with me in the Gryffindor table at the great hall before. I really appreciate her for being such a nice friend.

"Me?" Even though I know why already, I try to play dense. The whole week that has passed, I couldn't stop smiling. I keep on talking too even though most of it is just nonsense. How can I help it if the last sentence he told me before leaving was the words that could play as my, let's say, vodka; If you had too much, getting drunk is what you get. Well, I am high these days. Those words were like liquor to me; once I heard it, I can't stop getting all giddy and excited and idiotic. That was our last meeting but I know that he's too busy like I am and we couldn't meet every day. That will be too much, and besides, it's not like we're exclusively in a relationship. I couldn't expect him to show up in my apartment everyday like some addicted fool.

"I said your name, didn't I? Ugh, don't act stupid. We know you're –"Vivian doesn't seem to know what word to use. "—into something or someone."

"Maybe, maybe not," I say. I glared at Vivian. I haven't told her yet because it seems that the only words that come out of my mouth these days are full of rubbish nonsense. So I planned that maybe I'll tell her when I'm in a more calm state and ready to speak in a serious matter.

After training, I ask Vivian to hang out with me. "I am into someone," I blurt out. I couldn't keep it any longer. I really want to let someone know or else my whole body will explode for not sharing such juicy news.

"May I ask who that is?" she obviously is interested in this piece of news.

"Well, don't be shocked or anything, alright?" she nods. "He's Harry Potter." She didn't bulge her eyes or anything like that, instead, she has this face of boredom.

"Ginny, I know you've been a fan of Harry Potter since I met you, you told me. What is juicy in that?"

"Yes, I know. But this is different! I met him in person, seriously." Well that seems to make her eyes pop.

"Seriously?"

"I am dead serious."

"Oh my gosh, tell me about it all." Yep, she is interested. But anyway, I told her everything, even the part when Harry said he likes me. She literally jumps from excitement and is shaking me real hard. Well, I would've done that but not in public. Can't blame her though. That piece of new is something to die for.

"Ginny! I can't believe you didn't tell me as soon as possible! You bitch." Both of us are laughing hard.

"Well, at least now you know."

**[o]**

We plan to go to the park to just chill out after that exhausting training we just had. Who knew that the Harry Potter I somehow like is there? I never thought that such guy would be at the park playing with little kids. I think it's adorable; he grins while pushing the swing while sharing jokes and laughing with the little kids. I smile and so does Vivian.

"He's adorable," Vivian mutters and literally gawks at Harry.

"Damn right," I whisper. I can't trust myself to speak loudly as I'm afraid my voice would fail me again. Usually, it's not such a big deal seeing guys play with kids but him having so much fun; the boy who used to have no time to have much fun because of the thought that every criminal is out there trying to kill him, the boy who used to be indoors with strict adults not letting him go outside to mingle with people, the boy who have only thought of ways to protect the people he love instead of thinking naughty activities that would have made the professors or his parents explode. Seeing the boy who used to be all those and is now relaxing and having so much fun can make oneself feel the peace that he has given us.

I walk towards the swing where he stood swaying it with the kids telling him to swing stronger "Hey." I was supposed to say something like, 'Who knew that such a person like you would be hanging around the park playing?' but I remember him saying that he appreciates me for saying that I have thought of him only as a normal wizard and not the boy-who-lived. I don't want to disappoint him.

"Oh, hey. I see you have a friend there." He directs at Vivian.

"Harry, this is my best friend, Vivian. Vivian, this is my friend, Harry." Friend. He is my friend, right? See, this is why I hate introductions.

"Nice meeting you Harry. And, Ginny, this is such a bad time for me to enjoy the introduction with Harry," she frowns with a hint of glee on it. "I have to go already. Mom texted me. Ugh." She waves us bye. I know she wanted me to spend time alone with Harry. Hah, that evil girl.

I didn't notice it but the children that were on the swings were now gone. In fact, all of whom Harry played awhile ago is now gone. "When did the children leave? I didn't notice them leave." Harry smiles naughtily. I must say, he looks hot with that smile.

"I told them to play at the other side of the park." He pointed somewhere and there they are, playing like before.

"Why did you tell them to leave? They were pretty cute and I have always wanted to play with little kids." Being the youngest in the family and the only girl, it was hard to play kid stuff with brothers old enough to do those.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you without someone bothering us. But if you want to play with the kids-" He looks sad at the thought. I laugh, it was cute and sweet. I might've blushed but I cough to hide that away.

"We could still talk when there are kids, you know." I smile at him and I grab his left arm pulling him to where the kids are. I know, I can't believe I just grabbed his arm. I'm trying hard not to blush at this, his arm makes me feel all protected and it has muscles, oh goody. I only have one word to describe his muscle-y arm; hot.

With that, he lit up, smiling again. He takes my hand and pulls me toward the crowd of children. I am in shock once again. He took my hand! Took it! But instead of taking my hand away, I hold it tighter and enjoy the feeling of his hand holding mine. It was callused but I guess it's because of the works of fighting with people that I could never imagine fighting with. In a few seconds, we were already by the other side of the park. I could see the children, but there is someone else there, people wearing black coat with a black fedora hat to match it and black shades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi, hello, hola once again. Sorry for the late update. Review?


	4. Dread and Worries

**Author's Note: **CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4!I know that my writing sucks. I can feel it as there is no one reviewing it. If you guys are potterheads and has a tumblr, you could follow my blog .com. Good day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We would like to inform you, Mr. Potter, that you are to be expected at the Ministry of Magic before night falls, which is, 2 hours from now," one of the guys in black says.

They must be people from the ministry as they are very formal and doesn't seem to be the people you could tell a joke.

"Yes, tell them I'll be there," Harry says. Before I could ask the guys from the ministry what that was, they had disapparated already. I think Harry would explain it, but unfortunately, he turns away from me and walks nearby the swing looking really serious. It gave me the chills seeing him like this. It's almost like I'm back to Hogwarts; the battle nearing and Harry to sacrifice himself for us. It just breaks my heart to remember all those memories.

I didn't dare try to talk to him. I do not want to know what the result would be if I asked him what has just happened. Instead of walking toward him, I walk toward the sea of children who seem unaffected by the surprise visit of the ministry. Harry didn't even lift his head up to look. I knew then that whatever the ministry said has a meaning that I didn't want to know.

**[o]**

"Harry!" I call out. He has been there over the swing for an hour and a half. The sun has already sunk and the children have left the playground. He seems to have return to reality since he looks up to me with a slight smile.

"What is it?"

"Well, you've been there for an hour and a half already and you should probably go to the Ministry by now." I see him flinch by that. For an hour and half, I've been itching to know what _they_ meant. I don't care if it's a serious matter but I still want to know. Slowly, I walk up toward him. "Harry," I whisper. He looks into my eye and I could see tears, but Harry didn't let those tears fall. He forces the tears to just stay where it is.

"What?" He says rather harsh. I'm not shocked or anything, I actually expected this.

"Please tell me what those words meant. You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, for worrying you. What they meant, I don't know." This must be a joke. Here I am worrying about what it meant thinking it has something to do with Harry's health or something but he actually doesn't know and is sulking about it?

"YOU DON'T KNOW? Then why the hell are you sulking for over an hour?" I could feel steam coming off of my head. For the first time since I met Harry, Harry seems to notice my angry face and an apologetic smile creeps up his face. Thank God I'm such a kind woman.

"I'm really sorry. But the way they said that, it's kind of creepy, don't you think? I think something horrible has happened or maybe someone important _died_." I didn't like the sound of that, neither did Harry. Just by looking at him, I could see that he's remembering those painful moments when his close friends and families died. I know because I was almost near to die at my second year. I remember his worried voice telling me not to die, and because of that, I was not able to talk to him for the rest of my Hogwarts life. I deeply regret it, don't remind me. Another is that my older brother, Fred, died at the battle of Hogwarts. I still remember George crying for the first time. He didn't want to let go of Fred and I knew that it was hard to let go of someone you treated as your best friend, a brother, and a twin. I could just feel it even though I don't have a twin.

"Oh come on, I know it's nothing." I'm not really confident about that. "It's probably you got a promotion or something."

"Yeah, right."

"Just go to the Ministry and find out already."

"Fine. Thanks by the way." I smile. I want to tell him something, but by the time I opened my mouth, he had already apparated.

**[o]**

A week came without an exciting event. I completely disliked that. I had spent the entire week waiting for Harry to call, but none came. It's no use worrying so I hope everything was alright.

I have no work for today and the only thing that pops to my mind is to just stay home and buy a pizza and just watch TV all day long. It seems like it will be a time well spent so I didn't bother changing my bed clothes and my bed hair to a nicer outfit.

On the process of dialing the pizza house, my phone rings. I didn't know why, but my heart suddenly starts beating wildly. I pick it up and see _Harry Potter_ on the caller ID. My hand is shaking badly but I press the green button.

"Hello?"

"Ginny? I'm sorry for not updating you earlier." Is it just me or does his voice sound hollow. No emotions whatsoever can be heard and I feel a slight dread.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I—I am, Ginny. Listen, can I talk to you in person? Meet me at the cake store near your flat." He hung up. He didn't even say good-bye… Something is definitely wrong. I hurry up and pick the first set of clothes my hand reached and grab my wallet incase I see a yummy cake then run downstairs as fast as my feet could go to the cake shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just wait for the next update… this sucks, the same as the others… I don't expect a review from this.


End file.
